30 Days OTP Challenge, SuFin
by IceCreamHeartedAru
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Justo lo que el título dice. Amor SuFin para todos los fans de los Nórdicos. ¡Ustedes saben quiénes son! Traducido con el permiso de AbigailJonesNY. Sujeto a un posible cambio de clasificación en un futuro. ¡Disfruten! :)
1. Día 1: Tomados de manos

**Día 1: Tomados de manos.**

Finlandia y Suecia se encontraban afuera, recostados bajo las estrellas. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenían algo de tiempo a solas, sin Sealand. No era como si Finlandia lo odiara o algo así, sólo que Sea podía ser un poco molesto a veces...

Suecia estaba pensativo. Pensando mucho. No sabía si debía decir algo o sólo disfrutar el silencio con Fin... El menor lucía satisfecho, no necesitaba perturbar su tranquilidad. Entonces... ¿Fin no pensaba que era espeluznante el hecho de que no hablara mucho? La pequeña batalla discurría en su mente antes de darse cuenta de algo: la cabeza de Finlandia estaba descansando en su hombro. Cuándo ocurrió? Suecia trató de actuar rápidamente, pero nada se dio.

Sve, qué sucede? preguntó Finlandia, levantando la mirada. Suecia se giró hacia él, mirándolo con aquella fría y penetrante mirada.

—¡AAAAHHH! —Finlandia dio un respingo—. Si no querías que me apoyara en ti, pudiste haberlo dicho... —Lloriqueaba—.

Suecia, se ruborizó imperceptiblemente; ¡no era esa su intención! En realidad, le gustó el hecho de que Fin pudiese apoyarse en él sin actuar de manera asustadiza...

—L-Lo s'ento —murmuró.

Finlandia suspiró antes de sonreír de nuevo. Una súbita brisa fría pasó a su lado, haciendo que Finlandia temblara dramáticamente. Suecia alzó una ceja, haciendo que Fin se ruborizara y soltara una risita embarazosa. «Una brisa fría», murmuró.

Suecia entendió, haciéndole saber con su típico gruñido. Finlandia desvió la mirada, observando las estrellas, antes de sentir un peso en sus hombros.

—Dij'ste que tenías frío—, respondió Suecia. La mirada de Finlandia se iluminó, y enseguida se sintió relajado.

Antes de que Finlandia lo supiera, se estaba quedando dormido contra el hombro de Suecia. Suecia lo miró, sonriendo ligeramente, antes de acunar la pequeña mano de Finlandia con la suya. Era extraño ver cuán pequeña era la mano del menor, en comparación con la suya; incluso más extraño mientras Finlandia dormía apoyado de él. Pero estaba bien. Estar sentado allí, tomando la mano de su «esposa» mientras dormía. Estaba más que bien.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: ¡Yupi! Estoy haciendo esto de nuevo, ¡y estoy tan feliz! Si no sabes de qué va el "30 Days OTP Challenge", básicamente tienes una lista de oraciones para usar por los próximos treinta días, y escribes una todos los días, sobre tu pareja favorita. Ya lo había hecho para AmeBela durante Agosto/Septiembre y me dije a mí misma que debía volver a hacerlo. Así que aquí está~.**

**¡Déjame un Review y dime qué piensas! (N/T: Déjame el Review acá mismo y me encargaré de traducirlo y hacérselo llegar a la autora. :3 )**  
**Siento mucho si no capté bien el acento de Suecia. No creo que nadie, excepto Himaruya, pueda hacerlo apropiadamente, y dudo que incluso él pueda hacerlo perfectamente... Lo cual sería triste...**

**Notas de la traductora: Hola, soy Aru y esto es Jackass. (?) No, en serio, me he divertido mucho traduciendo este capítulo. La autora es GENIAL, y les prometo que, entre más capítulos lean, más se enamorarán de esta pareja/familia (sí, ella escribe más sobre la familia Hanatamago, que sobre la pareja a solas). Es tan buena, que yo fui la segunda en pedirle permiso para traducir este desafío (la primera le pidió permiso para traducirla al mandarín, LOL). **

**Por cierto, si no hice demasiado fuerte el acento de Suecia, es para que fuera más sencillo de leer. Aún así lo puse ligeramente, para que se sintiera como el personaje real. Oh, y Fin llama a Suecia, "Sve". Me pareció más realista dejarlo así como lo llama la autora (por el idioma), a que lo llame "Su-san". Espero que no sea muy problemático para ustedes. **

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado y me dejen (o a la autora, por acá mismo) un Review, diciéndonos qué tal les pareció y qué quisieran corregir o cambiar. Muchas gracias por leer. c: **

**Aru over and out~. **


	2. Día 2: Acurrucados

La familia Hanatamago se encontraba en la sala de estar para la noche de películas. Sealand había insistido en ver alguna película de _Disney_, así que prácticamente era el único que le prestaba atención. Ladonia la veía también, pero encontraba su _laptop_ más interesante. Suecia y Finlandia estaban echados en una parte del sofá; Suecia sosteniendo a Finlandia por el pecho. El  
último, apoyándose contra él, mientras unos cuantos gatos corrían en la pantalla de la televisión, haciendo a Sealand sostener el aliento.

Fin soltó una risita. ¡El pequeño podía llegar a ser muy tierno a veces! Se apoyó nuevamente contra Suecia, tomando su mano y acariciando sus nudilllos con el pulgar. Suecia abrazó a su «esposa», acercándolo más a él; besando suavemente la coronilla del mismo. Finlandia se ruborizó ligeramente por el gesto, antes de volver su atención a los niños y la película.

—¡Mamá! ¿Qué hay para cenar? —preguntó Sealand apenas los créditos empezaron—. ¿Mamá?, ¿Papá? —Se volteó, mirando a sus «padres», quienes dormían en el sofá, acurrucados—. Oye, Ladonia, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó a su «hermano».

—¿Y yo qué sé? ¡Si estás tan hambriento, ve a hacerte algo a la cocina! —protestó Ladonia, antes de volver a volcar su atención en el computador.

—Estúpidos adultos y sus estúpidas siestas juntos... —murmuraba Sealand, zapateando hacia la cocina. Finlandia podría o no haberse despertado en ese momento.

* * *

**N/A****: ¿Saben?... Probablemente inserte mucho a la familia Hanatamago en este desafío. ¡Es demasiado tierna como para no incluirla! Sólo les aviso.**

**¡Déjenme un Review y díganme qué piensan! ¿Es adorable, o qué? Tendré cosas más innovadoras —no realmente— en los próximos capítulos. ¡No se preocupen!**


	3. Día 3: Jugando-Viendo una película

—¡No es tan difícil, mamá! Mira, todo lo que tienes que hacer es presionar «A» para disparar y usar las flechas para correr. ¡Hasta Papá aprendió! —Sealand explicaba, frustrado, a esas alturas.

Finlandia y Suecia habían decidido dejar que los chicos les enseñaran a jugar videojuegos, ¡pero nunca se esperaron _esto_!

Fin disparó algunas balas en el juego, dándole accidentalmente al _avatar_ de Ladonia.

—¡Mamá! ¡Me acabas de matar! —Gritaba Ladonia.

—¡Perdona, cariño! —Finlandia se sonrojó, ¡era para volverse loco! Lo volvió a intentar, al menos, disparándole a un enemigo ésta vez.

—¡Excelente! ¡Así se hace, Mamá! —Lo elogiaba Sealand. Suecia les sonrió. Era más entretenido verlos enseñándole a Fin que jugar el videojuego—. ¡Tu turno, Papá! —Sealand corrió hacia el lado contrario para ayudar a su «padre».

Suecia disparaba perfectamente, ganándose un resoplido de fastidio de su «esposa».

—Presumido... Yo podría hacerte morder el polvo si fueran armas de verdad —se quejó.

—¿Puedes disparar armas de verdad, Mamá? —Preguntó Ladonia, luego de completar el reto del nivel. Suecia asintió.

—Es mejor tir'dor que la mayoría de las p'rsonas, en re'lidad. —Respondió.

—¿De verdad? —Los hermanos dijeron al unísono. Finlandia sonrió, contándoles historias sobre lo buen tirador que era.

—Entonces, ¿por qué eres tan malo en los vídeojuegos? —Preguntó Sealand.

Finlandia dejó caer su cabeza, lloriqueando en su regazo. Esa era la razón por la cual los chicos le temían a la risa de Suecia.

* * *

**N/A: Sí, gente. ¡«Finny» tiene un lado muy ****_badass_****! Me gusta más ese lado suyo... Es gracioso cómo puedes contarle a los niños una historia sorprendente y ellos siempre sacan a relucir el detalle menos importante, o algo que simplemente tira tu autoestima al suelo... Por eso es que no pregunto a los niños qué piensan sobre mí. Me da miedo lo que puedan decir...**

**¡Déjenme un ****_Review_**** y díganme qué piensan! ¿La familia es molesta, o les gusta? Sé que es diferente de todo lo que implica el SuFin, pero los niños son una parte muy importante de mi **  
**_Headcanon_****. El próximo capítulo no aparecerán. Será sólo SuFin. Espero les guste.**

**_N/T_****: ¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? Les habla su traductora. (?)**

**En fin, sólo quería agradecerles el hecho de que sigan la historia y la pongan como favorita. Aunque la mayor parte del trabajo es de la autora, aprecio mucho que se tomen la molestia de hacerlo. :') **

**Espero les siga gustando tanto como a mí. **

**Aru over and out~. **


	4. Día 4: en una cita

**Notas de la traductora:**** antes de empezar con el capítulo cuatro, quería disculparme por la demora en las actualizaciones. De verdad que ha sido complicado traducir este capítulo, ya que estoy ocupada con la universidad, así que puede que, de aquí en adelante, la frecuencia en las actualizaciones sea más irregular que antes. De nuevo, les ruego me perdonen; haré mi mejor esfuerzo por actualizar lo más a menudo posible. **

**Dicho esto, empecemos con el capítulo, ¡disfrútenlo! :) **

* * *

**Día 4: en una cita. **

—Y aquí está su reservación. ¿Qué puedo traerles para beber? —el mesero hizo sentar a la pareja, tomando sus órdenes y pasando a la parte trasera del restaurant.

Suecia se removía nerviosamente en su asiento frente a Finlandia; odiaba los sitios públicos como ese. Estaba demasiado concurrido para su gusto, pero lo que fuera por ver a Finlandia feliz.

—Berwald, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Finlandia al más alto.

—¿Uh? Sí, estoy bien.

Finlandia sonrió, haciendo que Suecia se relajara en el acto. El mesero volvió con sus bebidas y las colocó en la mesa: una _Coca-Cola_ para Fin y una _Pepsi_ para Suecia.

—¿Están listos para ordenar? —preguntó el hombre. Acto seguido, tomó sus pedidos y volvió a la cocina.

Comieron con vagas conversaciones de por medio, sobre los chicos, sus amigos y sus economías. La conversación fue suficiente para mantener a Suecia tranquilo; sin embargo, su mirada recorría numerosas veces el lugar durante la cena. De repente, de la nada, un «_¡OIGAN, CHICOS! ¡NO SABÍA QUE ESTARÍAN AQUÍ!_» fue escuchado… a través de todo el restaurant.

—Dinamarca… —gruñó Suecia.

—¡Si me hubieran avisado antes, habríamos podido hacer una cita doble! —Dinamarca continuaba gritando. O eso hacía antes de que Noruega lo golpeara por haber mencionado la palabra «cita».

—Hola, chicos… —saludó, arrastrando al danés a la mesa y sentándose. Dinamarca se recuperó del golpe rápidamente, volviendo a sonreír de esa manera que era tan típica en él.

—¿Desde cuándo han estado saliendo tú y Mathías, _Luke_? —preguntó Finlandia al rubio.

Las mejillas de Noruega se tiñeron ligeramente de rosa, al escuchar las palabras «saliendo» y «Mathías» en la misma oración.

—¿Unas pocas semanas…? —se las arregló para responder. Dinamarca soltó una carcajada.

—¡Es algo tímido al respecto, pero luego se acostumbrará! —dijo, colgando un brazo alrededor del mencionado—. ¿Verdad, Nor-… Lukas? —lo molestaba el danés.

—Como sea…

Suecia les lanzaba rápidas miradas a los dos hombres que irrumpieron su cita con su «esposa». Aun así… de algún modo lo apreciaba. Ellos salvaron la velada de ser un completo desastre. ¿Pero no podían hacerlo de una forma más silenciosa? Condenado danés.

Las dos parejas pasaron el resto de la velada conversando. Bueno, Dinamarca era el que llevaba la batuta en la conversación. Hablaba de Islandia y de «lo lindo que es» —lo que provocó que su cabeza fuera estampada contra la mesa—. Dinamarca podría seguir hablando sin parar sobre nada en específico por un buen rato, lo que hacía que Suecia quisiera salir corriendo de allí.

* * *

Fin suspiró, sentándose pesadamente en la cama, una vez llegaron a casa.

—Bueno, fue una velada… interesante… —manifestó. Suecia asintió, colgando su abrigo en el armario—. ¡Pensé que Dinamarca nunca se callaría! —gimió Finlandia, lanzándose en la cama para acostarse en su almohada.

—Eso 's lo que h'ce mejor: h'blar —Finlandia asintió, dándole la razón—. ¿Al menos t'viste una b'ena velada? —preguntó Suecia. Finlandia asintió.

—Sólo porque tú estabas conmigo —respondió, levantándose y posando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto, para abrazarlo y besar su mejilla— buenas noches, Sve —se despidió Finlandia de su ruborizado sueco.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: ****¡Awwn, esto es tan tierno! ¡Me gustó cómo resultó! ¿Creen que esté haciendo un buen trabajo con el acento de Suecia? Yo siento que sí, pero no estoy segura… **

**¡Déjame un Review y dime lo que piensas! Creo que ya me iré a la cama… Son las 10:05pm, y ya es hora de dormir…**


End file.
